Papa's Fun Sexual Education Time
by Nightress5
Summary: Tsuzuki get's kidnapped by Muraki and get's adopted by him making Tsuzuki Muraki's son. What will happen in this story? Read to find out!
1. The Adoption

A cold breeze slices through Tsuzuki; he shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka who stands next to him who looks unaffected from the cold.

"Hisoka, how are you not cold?" Tsuzuki asks

"It's not that cold," he replies, "anyway let's hurry up and buy that cinnamon bun for the Chief so we can be briefed on the next case."

Thirty minutes later Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrive back at the briefing room, Tsuzuki hands the Chief the Cinnamon bun he ordered earlier.

"Alright everyone sit down, we have a lot to go over," the Chief says

Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Watari all take a seat at the table. Tatsumi walks over to the projector and flips it on.

"Well as you all know a series of brash murders has been occurring in Yasu in the Shiga prefecture-"

"Well what's so special about these murders," Watari interrupts

Tatsumi flicks to another picture showing the mutilated body of a twenty year old man," at every crime scene in the victims hand there would be a bouquet of Memorium roses, but something else was found at the crime scene too."

"What was it?" Hisoka asks

"It was a strand of platinum blond hair belonging to none other than "

"So what do all these victims have in common?" Tsuzuki asks

"Well the report it says that all the victims were between the ages of 20 and 26, also every one of the victims…was a… well… a gigolo." Tatsumi clears his throat, "so basically what we need is some bait that we can use to capture Muraki once and for all. Anyone have any ideas?"

All eyes in the room turn toward Tsuzuki.

"Uh… why are we all staring at me?"

Tsuzuki walks down the street his black skinny jeans hugging his waist tantalizingly; Tsuzuki pushes the black sunglasses up his face, his black vest fluttering in the wind exposing his tan chest.

'_I hate my life!' Tsuzuki mentally shouts_

Tsuzuki remembers how mere hours ago everyone unanimously selected him to play the bait all so they could lure Muraki out of his hiding place. Tsuzuki shakes his head at the ridiculous outfit he was forced to wear. A bouquet of Memorium's are shoved under his nose.

"It's a lovely evening to be walking around town. Isn't it ?" Muraki smiles gleefully at him

Tsuzuki takes the bouquet away from him, "I was wandering when you were going to show up Muraki."

"Why I'm flattered to know that you were expecting to meet me on this fine evening dressed so provocatively," Muraki purrs

Tsuzuki blushes.

"Well before this night grows old, I believe we should go to one of my favorite restaurant's here in Yasu," Muraki walks away and Tsuzuki follows after him. They stop at a shady building.

"Muraki is this some sort of trap?"

"I assure you this is no trap at all"

They enter the building, broken tables and chairs litter the floor, and the smell of mold and mildew fill the air.

Tsuzuki whips around glaring at Muraki, "You bas-" a white rag cover his face, he breathes in the scent of the rag a little before one last thought flutters across his mind.

_'Chloroform'_

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi shouts, breaking down the door to the building

Tatsumi and Hisoka enter the building searching around for Tsuzuki. Tatsumi smashes his fist through a wall, "Damn were too late."

Tsuzuki's eyes flutter, he opens them slowly, the morning light in the room hurts his eyes.

_'Ow…why does it feel like I have one massive hangover?"_

Tsuzuki try's to get up, but he fells a tug on his wrist, he stares at his wrist's a rope has been wrapped around each one and tied to the bed post. He takes in his surroundings, there are two door's to his left one leads to a personal bathroom, while the other leads to the hallway of the house. There's another door to his right that looks like a closet (filled with…things to be later mention in the story). A nightstand with a children's lamp is next to his right wrist, a bookshelf is tucked in the corner of the left side of the room, and teddy bears and toys all fill up a toy been lying at the foot of the bed.

_'Is it me or did Muraki get crazier since the last time I saw him?"_

Tsuzuki moves his legs under the thick comforter on the bed"

"Why the hell do I not have pants on?" he shouts

"Oh good you're awake," Muraki walks into the room carrying a bowl of cereal in his hands.

Tsuzuki glares at him, "what the hell did you do to me Muraki," Tsuzuki seethes

Muraki sits on the bed, lifting a spoon full of cereal up to Tsuzuki's lips, "its better if you eat and conserve your energy for now"

Tsuzuki doesn't budge and the spoon rests against his lips for minutes. Muraki sighs and replaces the spoon back into the bowl, "fine if you must be so stubborn I'll tell you what happened. Do you remember the day I kidnapped you?"

"Yes it was the 26th of April why?"

"Well today's the 6th of May."

"What I've gone for more than a week!"

Muraki stares at him," well anyway for the past week I've kept you in a mind controlled induced state…"

"What do you do to me?"

"Nothing much just had you sign some documents."

"What type of documents were they?"

"Adoption papers"

"So… you made me adopt some kid with you?"

Muraki chuckles, "oh how I love your Naivety. For comfort sake we didn't adopt a child"

"Well what did we adopt?"

"You didn't adopt anything, I did"

"…so?"

"I adopted you "

"…so?"

Muraki cups Tsuzuki's chin, "you're officially now my son "

Tsuzuki's jaw drops, "what," he shouts


	2. Afternoon lessons

Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka all sit quietly in the briefing room. Hisoka speaks first, "How are we going to find Tsuzuki? The same exact situation happened in Kyoto and we didn't find him for an extremely long time, what if right now Muraki's brutally torturing him with methods that will leave Tsuzuki scarred for life."

"Muraki stay back!" Tsuzuki shouts

Muraki walks closer to him with the bowl of hot porridge in his hands, "please you need to eat breakfast or you won't function properly for the rest of the day."

"I could eat by myself if someone would untie my hands!"

"I told you this already ; I will untie you when you prove to me that you can act like a good little boy, now please just open your mouth and eat the porridge."

Tsuzuki clamps his mouth tightly shut and shakes his head.

Muraki sighs, "well it looks like we're going to get nowhere in our current position," Muraki ladles some of the porridge onto the spoon and puts it in his mouth, he forcefully pries open Tsuzuki's mouth, and kisses him pushing the porridge into the other's mouth, Tsuzuki swallows. Muraki takes advantage of this situation and explorers the crevice of Tsuzuki's mouth, moving his tongue over every bud, and taking in the soft tissues of his mouth, Tsuzuki moans into the kiss, Muraki pulls away ending the kiss.

"Now are going to eat your porridge or do I have to force it down your mouth?"

Tsuzuki blushes and shakes his head," No I'll eat the porridge."

Muraki ladles the porridge onto the spoon, and feeds it to Tsuzuki. After Tsuzuki finishes his breakfast Muraki walks out of the room and returns with notecards in hand. Tsuzuki stares at them an ominous feeling settle's in his stomach,"Muraki what's with the note cards?"

Muraki smirks, "oh nothing It's just your afternoon kanji lessons"

Hisoka lifts his head up from the thousands of case files on his desk. What had been that cold chill that had coursed through his body?

Muraki leans back in the chair, " can you tell me what this character means?"

Muraki holds up the card: 陰茎

Tsuzuki scowls, "I know what it says, but I'm not going to say it"

" I will not stand for the same problems of disobedience we were having earlier at breakfast, if you do not want to comply quickly then I fear more _drastic_ methods must be put in place."

Muraki places the cards on the bed, and gets up from the chair, he walks over to the closet on the far side of the room, opens it and retrieves a small brown box from within, he walks back to the bed and, and dumps the box onto the bed.

"Now I'm giving you one final chance to just answer my question or you can face your punishment," Tsuzuki stays quiet," Okay don't say I didn't warn you," Muraki pulls small electrodes connected to a small black box with a slider on it out of the box, Muraki tapes the electrodes to Tsuzuki's arms, and thighs, Muraki's thumb hovers over the slider.

"Last chance ," he warns

Tsuzuki finally looks up at Muraki," my final answer is hell no."

Muraki slides the slider up to max, waves and waves of high voltage electricity course through Tsuzuki's body; he writhes and screams on the bed, the rope burning itself onto his wrists.

"Muraki…nng…s-stop…p-p-please!" Tsuzuki cries out

Muraki smiles coldly, "I don't think we've learnt our lesson a few more minutes of this and then we'll be finished."

Tsuzuki screams in agony.

Tatsumi looks up from the spreadsheets of this month's expenses, he shivers. What had been that cold feeling that had passed through him?

Muraki takes off the electrodes on Tsuzuki's skin and places them back in the box, he returns the box back to the closet, and walks back over to the bed, he cups Tsuzuki's chin in his hand.

"Now are you going to tell me what that kanji means?"

Tsuzuki nods.

"Okay what does it mean?"

Tsuzuki mumbles something.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you said could you repeat it."

"I said the kanji means…penis," Tsuzuki sighs in defeat

Muraki smiles, "good job , I believe this calls for a reward"

Muraki pulls down the comforter to reveal a fully erect Tsuzuki

"Are we a masochist Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki asks quizzically

Tsuzuki blushes, Muraki takes Tsuzuki's penis in his hand and lightly stokes it.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki softly moans

Muraki glares at him, "call me papa"

Muraki takes Tsuzuki's head into his mouth, he begins to deep throat Tsuzuki's cock, swirling his tongue around it.

Tsuzuki moans, "ahh…nng…papa… papa please…please make… Tsuzuki feel good."

Muraki deep throats Tsuzuki at a furious pace, fondling his balls in the process. Tsuzuki clenches his eyes shut, the tight feeling in his stomach growing.

"Ahh…papa…I'm…cumming!" Tsuzuki shouts

Tsuzuki's hot cum pours into Muraki's mouth, Muraki swallows it all down. Muraki takes Tsuzuki's cock out of his mouth and licks it clean.

Muraki smiles, "now wasn't that fun?"

Tsuzuki bites his lip, "Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes…papa…you sucking Tsuzuki's cock was fun"

Muraki ruffles Tsuzuki's hair, "good boy now get ready for your bath."


	3. Bath time & Dinner

Tsuzuki sighs the hot water soothing to his skin. He cups some of the water into his hand and pours it over his head, even a bath tub full of hot water is soothing to a shinigami that's forced to stay with a sadistic pervert. Muraki walks into the bathroom completely naked with a bottle of 3-in-1 body wash in his hands. Tsuzuki's eyes widen.

"Why are you in this bathroom?" Tsuzuki asks

"What a father can't take a bath with his son," Muraki smirks

Muraki gets in the tub with Tsuzuki. They sit in the tub for a while.

"Ok time to wash yourself up," Muraki announces

Muraki opens the bottle of the body wash and pours a generous amount in his hand. He places the bottle on the edge of the tub and rubs his hands together lathering the soap; he places his hands on Tsuzuki's chest, and rubs the soap over Tsuzuki's abs.

Tsuzuki stiffens.

"Relax, this will feel good in a few minutes," Muraki whispers into Tsuzuki's ear

Muraki moves his hand upwards pinching both of Tsuzuki's nipples; he latches his mouth onto Tsuzuki's neck sucking at a pulsing vein. Tsuzuki lets out a whimpering moan. Muraki detaches himself from Tsuzuki's neck, a red mark visible on Tsuzuki's neck. Muraki slides his hand down to Tsuzuki's cock, and strokes it roughly. His other hand moves down to Tsuzuki's twitching hole and lightly fingers it.

"No…stop," Tsuzuki gasps

Muraki continues to stroke Tsuzuki's cock at a furious pace. The tight feeling in Tsuzuki's stomach coil's itself, on the verge of bursting.

"Ah…papa…I'm coming!" Tsuzuki shouts

A milky white substance floats on the surface of the water. Tsuzuki leans back onto Muraki's chest; Muraki scoops some of the water into his hand and cleans off the soap on his hands and Tsuzuki's chest. Muraki drains the tub, and helps Tsuzuki out, and hands him a towel.

"I'm going to go get dressed so I can make dinner, I expect you to be in the kitchen in the next forty-five minutes," Muraki says

Muraki exits the bathroom.

**Forty-three minutes later**

Tsuzuki exits his room, walks down the hallway, and the steps studying the house as he walks. The house was huge! Tsuzuki had spotted at least fourteen rooms on the second floor alone. Tsuzuki stops in the first floor hallway. Taking in the spacious living room with the 50-inch plasma TV, and name brand loveseat's and sofas. Tsuzuki walks down the hallway stopping at the second open door on his right. He walks into the kitchen, watching Muraki carry dishes of steaming food into the dining room. Muraki spots him.

"Oh good you're ready, just go take a seat in the dining room," Muraki motions to a door to his right

Tsuzuki walks into the dining room and takes a seat on the left of the head of the table; he takes in the oil painting hanging on the wall, the fresh flowers in the vases on the table, and the finery of everything on the table itself.

Muraki walks into the dining room carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, he places them on the table. He takes a seat at the head of the table.

"Please help yourself to the food," Muraki flashes him a tender smile

Tsuzuki stares suspiciously at Muraki surprised that the man hadn't forced Tsuzuki to strip naked and allow the pervert to eat food off of his body. Tsuzuki helps himself to the food, piling his plate high with the delicious delicacies Muraki's hand had made. Muraki pours the couple wine. They sit peacefully through dinner without any sexual advancements being made.

After dinner Tsuzuki walks back to his room and collapses onto the bed, reflecting on the peaceful dinner he had with Muraki and the tenderness of his hands as they touched his at dinner. Tsuzuki smiles peacefully at the thought of enjoying another peaceful dinner with Muraki.


	4. Punishment and Secrets

**A week later**

Tsuzuki walks out the front door hauling the water can, and basket of freshly brought plants to the little patch of garden Muraki had made for him after he learned that Tsuzuki loved gardening. So for the last week had been a pleasant one with romantic dinners with Muraki- even though that's a little strange to do with your son, but then again we are talking about Muraki- long walks in the park, and Muraki had even taken Tsuzuki to the supermarket to buy all his favorite food items. Tsuzuki takes the plants out of the basket, and plants them in the earth. He lifts up the heavy watering can, and begins to water the plants. Slender arms wrap around him, Muraki deftly moves his hand to Tsuzuki's crotch, rubbing Tsuzuki's dick through his jeans. Tsuzuki moans softly.

"No Muraki not outside," Tsuzuki says

"But I enjoy the thought of having outdoor sex, where everyone can see my beautiful son moaning in erotic pleasure," Muraki smirks

Tsuzuki deadpans, and turns to stare at Muraki, "I will never completely understand you and your odd fantasies"

Tsuzuki returns to watering his plants.

Muraki pouts, "So you're going to give attention to your plants and not to your papa's needs instead?"

Tsuzuki nods, "yep"

Muraki begins to walk towards the house, "fine if you love your plants more than me then it's no dessert for you tonight after dinner"

Tsuzuki drops the watering can and chases after Muraki, "you evil dictating bastard!" he shouts.

Tsuzuki sniffles.

Muraki glares at Tsuzuki, "I said pull your pants down"

Tsuzuki pulls his pants down, and bends over the arm of the couch in the living room, his ass sticking out in the air.

"Tsuzuki do you know why you're being punished?"

"Because I cursed"

Muraki lifts the paddle up to Tsuzuki's butt, he pulls the paddle back, and smacks Tsuzuki's butt with it. Tsuzuki moans softly, Muraki's eyes widen in surprise.

" you beginning to surprise me even more, I didn't know you were into…S&M," Muraki purrs

"I'm not!" Tsuzuki protests

Muraki smirks, "Your moaning says otherwise"

Muraki hits Tsuzuki with the paddle again, Tsuzuki cries out in pleasure, Muraki pulls the paddle back again and wacks Tsuzuki's butt one more, Tsuzuki grips the arm of the couch, biting his lips to suppress his moans. Pre cum drips out of his hard erect cock. Muraki places his paddle on the floor.

"Does your butt hurt ?"

Tsuzuki nods, "yes"

"Do you want me to make it feel better?"

"Yes"

Muraki walks out of the room and returns a minute later with baby oil in hand. Muraki squeezes out a generous amount of the baby oil into his palm. He slathers the oil on Tsuzuki's butt, Tsuzuki mewls in pleasure, and Muraki hovers over Tsuzuki and licks the outer shell of his ear, Muraki takes a lubed finger and teases Tsuzuki's puckering hole, Tsuzuki gasps.

"Muraki don't!"

Muraki pouts, "I thought you said you butt hurts?"

"Yea I said my butt hurts not my asshole"

Muraki ignores his comment and continues to play with Tsuzuki's asshole, after a while Muraki looms over Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki sighs happily glad his torture is over, he freezes hearing the unzipping of pants. Muraki's cock pokes at his entrance.

"Muraki, no" Tsuzuki whines

Tsuzuki lies on his bed rubbing his sore butt after Muraki had not stop sex with him for six hours straight, Tsuzuki's stomach growls.

_'Well I guess I could get a late night snack'_

He gets up off his bed and proceeds to walk down the hallway; he pauses at the steps hearing Muraki's voice below. Muraki walks into the main hallway talking on his cellphone. Tsuzuki listens intently.

"I understand," Muraki pauses a bit listening to the complaints of the other person on the line. "I'm sure he doesn't know a thing… he won't find out…he'll never find the papers…fine…alright I'll speak to you tomorrow"

Muraki hangs up, Tsuzuki stares at Muraki perplexed by all he just overheard. Muraki looks up, catching Tsuzuki staring up at him.

"What are you doing up so late?" Muraki peers at him

"I was hungry so I thought I would get a snack"

Muraki smiles, "well if you're hungry why don't you have some of your papa's milk"

Tsuzuki blushes furiously. Muraki walks up the steps and pulls Tsuzuki into a tender embrace, he slips his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth exploring every crevice of his mouth, Muraki pushes Tsuzuki against the wall, he places his knee between Tsuzuki's legs spreading them apart, Muraki feverishly kisses Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki moans into the kiss, he weaves his hands into his papa's silvery locks, Muraki slips his hand between them, rubbing Tsuzuki's dick through the thin cloth of his pajamas. Tsuzuki's legs begin to shake and give out beneath him, Muraki catches him, and carries him bridle style to Tsuzuki's bedroom.

Muraki places Tsuzuki on the bed, but then his cellphone begins to ring. Muraki Kisses Tsuzuki on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my love, but it looks like we'll have to continue this tomorrow morning." Muraki flashes Tsuzuki a quick smile, and leaves the room.

Tsuzuki lay's on the bed pondering over the conversation Muraki had with the mystery person. He shrugs tired of thinking and quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Found

The sun shines through the window, casting a golden ray over Tsuzuki's body. Muraki leans on the door frame, staring down at his sleeping beloved son. Muraki walks over towards Tsuzuki's bed and places a hand on his covered shoulder, lightly shaking him.

"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki it's time to wake up now."

Tsuzuki begrudgingly stirs awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm…what time is it," Tsuzuki yawns.

Muraki kisses Tsuzuki's cheek. "Time to continue we're we left off last night."

Muraki kisses Tsuzuki softly on the lips, and pushes the covers off of Tsuzuki's body, Tsuzuki moans into the kiss. Muraki breaks the kiss and proceeds to attack Tsuzuki's neck; biting, and kissing it.

"Ah papa," Tsuzuki moans.

Muraki licks his lips fantasizing about the many _things _he can do to draw those lusty moans out of his son's lips. Muraki pulls off Tsuzuki's shirt, tossing it across the room. Muraki plays with Tsuzuki's nipples, and attach's his lips to the other one. Tsuzuki's back arches in pleasure. Muraki sucks, and fingers Tsuzuki's nipples until they turn into hardened buds. Muraki detaches himself from Tsuzuki's nipples and gives him a chaste kiss on the lip's, Tsuzuki sits up, and pulls Muraki onto the bed. He rubs at Muraki's clothed boner, eliciting a mewl from the man.

"Papa please don't tease me," Tsuzuki says.

Muraki smirks. "You have to be more specific than that."

Tsuzuki scoots up to Muraki and gently sits on his lap causing waves of pleasure to shoot up Muraki's back.

"I want my papa's big fat cock inside my ass," Tsuzuki whispers into Muraki's ear.

Muraki shivers in delight. "You're wish is my command."

Muraki lays Tsuzuki down on the bed, and rubs Tsuzuki's dick through his silk boxers. Tsuzuki moans out, panting heavily. Muraki rips off Tsuzuki's boxers, and tosses them across the room. Muraki licks his lips at the sight of the very erotic body of his son before him. Muraki leans down, inhaling the delicious scent coming off of his son's body. Muraki erection strains through his pants.

Muraki lets out a growl. " you can't even begin to understand what you do to my body, my very soul."

Muraki pulls Tsuzuki into a deep passionate kiss. Muraki licks the bottom of Tsuzuki's lip begging for entrance, Tsuzuki opens his mouth slightly; Muraki pushes his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth, tasting every crevice of his mouth. Tsuzuki moans into the kiss, and presses his aching arousal against Muraki's. Tsuzuki slowly rubs his erection over Muraki's clothed one; Muraki and Tsuzuki arch their backs, gasping at the indescribable pleasure traveling up their spines. Muraki growls, he takes Tsuzuki off his lap, and pushes his face towards his crotch.

"Pleasure me," Muraki pants.

Tsuzuki unzips Muraki's pants; he reaches into Muraki's pants and takes out his very large erection. Tsuzuki licks the underside of Muraki's cock, Muraki groans at the pleasure. Tsuzuki smirks at the sound. Tsuzuki places his soft lips on the head of Muraki's dick, and gives it a swift lick. Muraki grasps Tsuzuki's head and forces him to take his entire dick into his mouth. Tsuzuki gives Muraki a glare nearly gaging from the rough action, Tsuzuki swirls his tongue around Muraki's dick, feeling a salty taste in his mouth, Tsuzuki smirks. He moans, sending a vibration and a wave of pleasure through Muraki's dick and whole entire body. Muraki grips Tsuzuki's hair, his panting becomes heavier and shorter.

"Tsuzuki," Muraki moans

Muraki's arches his back a tidal wave of ecstasy encases him as he cums into Tsuzuki's mouth. Tsuzuki swallows down every bit of Muraki's seed. He takes Muraki's dick out of his mouth. Tsuzuki smiles at Muraki. "Papa look didn't I do a good job of making you come and swallowing down all of your milk."

Muraki grabs Tsuzuki's erection giving it a soft squeeze, Tsuzuki moans. "Yes Tsuzuki you did a very god job of pleasing your papa, now how about I return the favor."

Muraki flips Tsuzuki over, Tsuzuki's ass sticks directly up into the air. Muraki licks Tsuzuki's puckering hole, drawing a moan out of his lips.

"P-p-papa please…eat me," Tsuzuki moans

Muraki complies, he begins to lick Tsuzuki's hole at a furious pace. Tsuzuki grips the sheets.

"Papa… I'm so close," Tsuzuki shouts.

The doorbell rings, Muraki detaches himself from Tsuzuki, and zips up his pants. Muraki gets up to leave the room. Tsuzuki's hand shoots out and grabs Muraki by the wrist.

"Muraki stay just ignore the door"

Muraki cups Tsuzuki's face in his hands, "I have to go answer the door. What if there's a dying patient out there?"

Tsuzuki lets go of Muraki's wrist and pouts, "fine."

Muraki walks out of the room and down the steps. After Muraki leaves, Tsuzuki heads into the bathroom and tosses a large, spacious robe on himself. He walks back into his bedroom.

"Tsuzuki," a voice call out

Tsuzuki turns his head towards the direction of the voice. Standing near his bed are Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari. Tsuzuki's eyes widen.

"Tsuzuki it appears that no one was-"Muraki walks into the room taking in the sight of the unwelcome visitors.

An awkward silence passes between them all.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuzuki asks

Hisoka steps closer towards Tsuzuki, "Where here to take you back home"

Muraki slips his hands around Tsuzuki's waist, pulling him closer towards his body.

"You are not taking Tsuzuki with you anywhere," Muraki says coolly

Hisoka glares at Muraki, "he's coming with us and there's nothing you can say to stop us."

Muraki sighs, and directs his attention towards Tatsumi. "As I see where not going to get anywhere with these hostile words. May I please talk to you all in my office?"

Tatsumi exchanges a glance with Watari and Hisoka. He nods. "All right"

They exit the room, Muraki and Tsuzuki trailing them. Muraki stops Tsuzuki before he enters the hallway.

"Love I think you should wait in your room," Muraki says

Tsuzuki stares at Muraki quizzically, "why?"

"It's just or your own safety," Muraki gives him a quick peck on the cheeks, "don't worry I'll be back real soon."

Muraki walks down to the end of the hall, and walks into his office on the right. Tsuzuki watches him go and walks back into his room.


	6. Lies

Tsuzuki paced around his room, waiting for his coworkers and Muraki to leave his office. He hears a door at the end of the hallway open. Hisoka bursts into the room shouting, "I don't care for what you have to say, but I'm taking Tsuzuki home!"

Watari, Tatsumi and Muraki all walk into the room. Watari places a hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Hisoka we may not like these circumstances, but it's the way it is"

Hisoka balls up his fists and glares at Muraki. "I still can't stand the fact that you can't have the decency to tell him."

Tsuzuki very confused by all of this drama turns toward Muraki. "What is he talking about?"

All of the color drains out of Muraki's face. Hisoka turns toward Tsuzuki opening his mouth to tell him, Tatsumi covers Hisoka's mouth with his hand.

"Hisoka stop it's not our place to tell him," Tatsumi says sternly.

Tatsumi smiles at Tsuzuki, "we'll see you later." And the shinigami's disappear

Muraki gives Tsuzuki a small smile, but an indescribable emotion is etched on his face. "So how about some breakfast Mr. Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki sits at the island in the kitchen. Muraki places a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon before him. Tsuzuki watches Muraki, his whole being tense and on edge. Muraki grips the edge of the sink, his knuckles turning white. Tsuzuki worried gets up from his chair and walks over towards him; Tsuzuki slips his arms around his waist.

"Papa what's wrong?" Tsuzuki asks

"It's nothing," Muraki says tersely

Tsuzuki opens his mouth to say something, but Muraki's pager goes off. Muraki peels Tsuzuki's arms off his waist.

"I'm needed at the hospital." He walks out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Tsuzuki sighs. A bad ominous feeling settles in his gut. Discarding his uneaten breakfast, Tsuzuki walks up the stairs and stops in the hallway. A feeing draws him towards Muraki's office. Tsuzuki stops outside of the door, hesitant. He pushes open the door slowly, poking his head into the room, he looks around. Spotting nothing unusual he steps into the room.

Tsuzuki walks around the desk, spotting a coat stand a few feet away from the chair, he lifts Muraki's coat off one of the pegs. Plopping down in the desk chair, he rummages through the coat pockets, finding nothing he stands up to leave, but he spots that one of the desk drawers is slightly open, he pulls out the drawer further. A strange manila folder lies on the bottom of the drawer. He takes the manila folder out of the drawer, opens it, and removes a sheet of paper out of the folder. He looks at the paper:

**Marriage License **** Yasu, Shiga Prefecture**

To any person legally authorized to solemnize marriages:

The following named individuals have applied for a marriage license in accordance with R.K.H chapter 4, and you are hereby authorized to solemnize this marriage of:

Asato Tsuzuki  and  Kazutaka Muraki

Tsuzuki gasps quickly tucking the paper back into the folder; he shoves it into the drawer and closes it.

"What are you doing in here?" Tsuzuki turns his head to see Muraki leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing, I just thought there was a mouse in here." Tsuzuki quickly pushes past Muraki, and walks to his room shutting the door behind him, he collapses onto the bed. Tsuzuki reflects on what he found.

_ 'That paper. He lied to me…why would he lie to me?'_

Tears spill out of his eyes, a sharp pain wraps itself around his heart.

Muraki sits at his desk typing up a report on his last patient that had cancer. He spots that one of his drawers is slightly open, thinking nothing of it he closes it.


	7. Tears and Revelations

**Five months later**

Tsuzuki tried to put the marriage certificate in the back of his mind, but it had been impossible for him, no matter how much he tried to forget about it, it always seemed to float back into his mind and haunt him in his dreams.

Tsuzuki sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea waiting for his co-workers to arrive. Ever since they had found him again they made it a necessity to at least visit him twice a week.

Muraki walks into the kitchen and attempts to place a kiss on Tsuzuki's cheek, but Tsuzuki turns his head away avoiding his eyes. Muraki sighs clearly frustrated at his son's behavior. Muraki stands beside Tsuzuki and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong are you okay?" Muraki asks

"It's nothing I'm fine," he replies tersely

"Really you're fine? Something is clearly bothering you, why can't you tell me?"

Tsuzuki moodily drinks his tea avoiding the question.

Muraki slides his hand lower, slipping his hand under Tsuzuki's white button-down shirt. Muraki kisses Tsuzuki softly on the neck, and rubs his nipple to the point it perks up. Tsuzuki becoming thoroughly frustrated places the teacup on the counter, and removes Muraki's hand from his shirt.

Muraki pouts at Tsuzuki, "We haven't done it in four months, couldn't you be kind to you papa and at least have some fun with him."

"Get away from him, you damn perverted doctor!" Watari shouts

Hisok, Watari, and Tatsumi walk into the kitchen. Watari snatches Tsuzuki off of his seat, and pulls him into a protective hug.

"I want allow you to take advantage of my precious naïve co-worker."

Muraki chuckles, "I do have to admit that he is precious, but naïve he's not especially after all that fun we've had since we've been together."

The shinigami's stare at Muraki their mouths dropping to the floor, too stunned to speak.

Tsuzuki breaks the silence, "um would you guys like anything to drink?"

They shake their heads no.

"How have you been Tsuzuki? You don't seem like you're getting enough sleep." Tatsumi says noticing the dark circles under Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine"

Tatsumi accepts his answer, but is still concerned that something is wrong with Tsuzuki. An uncomfortable silence fills the room. Muraki's pager rings.

"Well it looks like I'm needed at the local hospital, Tsuzuki I'll be back within the hour," Muraki attempts to kiss Tsuzuki, but stops himself when Tsuzuki glares daggers at him.

Muraki says good-bye to the other shinigami and leaves the house.

"Tsuzuki what's going on between you and Muraki?" Watari asks

"Huh it's…nothing" Tsuzuki hesitantly replies

"Tsuzuki you can tell us what's really going on," Watari gestures to himself, Tatsumi, and Hisoka. "We're you're friends."

Tsuzuki hesitates for a bit, "alright you guys have to come with me, but you have to promise to not tell Muraki about this."

The shinigami's promise to not tell Muraki anything. Tsuzuki leads them up to Muraki's office and show them the marriage license. The shinigami's look nervously at the certificate and fidget uneasily. Tsuzuki notices this.

"You guy's what's wrong do you know something about this?"

Hisoka stares at Tsuzuki, a flood of emotions raging inside him. He sighs, "Tsuzuki I can't stand to this from you anymore, but-"

Tatsumi clasps a hand over Hisoka's mouth, "like I said the last time Hisoka it isn't our place to tell him."

"Tsuzuki I'm home!" Muraki shouts

Muraki walks into his office, and stops dead in his tracks. He sees Tsuzuki holding the marriage license.

"Tsuzuki what do you have in your hands?" His voice dripping with venom

Tsuzuki stuff's the license back into its manila envelope. "We have to talk."

Tsuzuki sits across from Muraki, and the rest of the shinigami sit around him on the living room couch. Muraki picks up his glass of wine and sips it idly.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Muraki asks

Frustrated Tsuzuki breaks, tears slip out of his eyes. "Stop acting like you have no clue what this is about Muraki! You know damn well what we need to talk about."

Heart-brokened Muraki grasps Tsuzuki's hands in his, "Tsuzuki I'm so sorry for making you cry."

Tsuzuki glares at Muraki, "Wh-why did you lie to me the first night I asked you about what you did to me while I was out of it?"

"I didn't lie to you," Muraki brushes the tears off of Tsuzuki's cheek

"Muraki I have a marriage license with both of our names on it and your signature at the bottom, how are you going to sit there and say you didn't lie!"

"Tsuzuki I don't know anything about that license."

Hisoka stands up, "I can't take this anymore, I'm sorry to tell you this Tsuzuki, but you're whole entire relationship with him was based on a lie."

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka with a look of disbelief on his face, "what?"

* * *

><p>Ok peeps so yay a lot of stuff has happened in this chapter. Stuff that may make you cry and hate me for not adding something smexy in here, but I promise to add something smexy in the next chapter- that's if Muraki and Tsuzuki don't break up- but yah. So dear readers I have a little task for you after you read this chapter. Over the summer I came up with a great idea for my next Yami No Matsuei yaoi story between Tsuzuki and Muraki. I've decided that Tsuzuki is either going to get turned into a child or a woman, and Muraki's gonna come along and it's gonna stir up some problems, but i don't know which path to follow. Turn Tsuzuki into a child? a woman? or both? So dear reader please respond with your prefrence on which should happen.<p> 


	8. Ending's aren't always happy

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka, tears swimming in his eyes. "w-what do you mean by my whole entire relationship with Muraki was based on a lie?"

Hisoka stares at Tsuzuki with pity. He grasps Tsuzuki's hands in his own. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but after Muraki told us that you were married to him part of me couldn't believe what he was telling us. So I decided to start poking around trying to find a reason why Muraki wanted to marry you at his point in time.

The timeline just didn't make any sense like why murder some gigolo's just to lure you here to marry you, that's when I started to poke around, and that's when I found out that Muraki had made a bet wi-"

Muraki stands up from his seat glaring daggers at Hisoka and interjects, "I don't think little boys should be discussing matters that only concern adult ears."

Hisoka matches his gaze furiously, and replies. "Well I wouldn't have to be talking about this matter if you could just be a man and talk about this with Tsuzuki."

Muraki steps toward Hisoka, but Tatsumi and Watari stop his and push him back into his seat.

Hisoka continues where he left off, "as I was saying I found out that Muraki had made a bet with a mystery man to see if he could win over your heart, by capturing you and spending time with you every day basically you were caught in Stockholm syndrome. Muraki never loved you he just pretended to love you in order to win a bet."

Tsuzuki clasps a hand over his mouth, his whole body shuddering, he closes his eyes and presses his face into Hisoka's shoulder, the room fills with the sounds of Tsuzuki's sobs.

Muraki gets up and attempts to touch Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki smacks his hands away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Tsuzuki shouts.

"Tsuzuki please just listen to me I never wanted to hurt you._ I just want you to wake up_."

Tsuzuki stares at Muraki "what's wrong with your voice?"

Muraki stares quizzically at Tsuzuki; his face begins to shift like sand floating in the wind. "I need you to wake up now Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki wakes with a jolt, the sheet of his futon entangled around his body, tears stream down from his face. A bouquet of red roses sits in his lap, emitting a silent message. The sun shines through the window, as the sun lifts its head up and floats into the sky.

So sorry for not updating in like months, sort of got carried away with school, and life, and crushes. So yea made the story end there, don't hate me, but the story had to end and this seemed like a good place to end it, but anyway please comment and look out for my other stories.


End file.
